The present disclosure relates to action item generation techniques, and more particularly, relates to techniques for the automatic generation of action items from a meeting transcript of a meeting.
During a meeting, meeting participants may discuss various meeting topics relating to a particular subject or project, for example. As a result of these discussions, action items may be created. An action item represents an activity of some kind that needs to be completed such as performing a particular task, following up with a colleague to obtain particular information, providing a report as to the status of a particular event, and many others. Multiple action items may be created during a meeting, and these action items may be interlinked in that they may relate to the same activities, the same people, the same deadline, etc. and/or be dependent upon one another.
Present techniques for creating action items may rely on manual creation of action items that result from the meeting. The manual creation of action items decreases efficiency of the creation of the action items because it takes time to manually create the action items after the meeting. Moreover, manual creation of action items may result in inaccuracies in the action items because an action item may be assigned to the wrong person, may contain an incorrect deadline, etc., as a result of the manual creation of the action item.